


Bloody Love (Take Two)

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: It took Eddie a moment to kiss him back and even then it was tentative. Richie was doing his best not to hurt his cheek, so it obviously was the blood that was freaking him out. Richie tried to portray that it wasn't an issue with him. In fact, he was oddly enjoying it. It was like it was proof that Eddie was still alive, he was there with him, and he wasn't going anywhere. Richie groaned as he got Eddie to deepen the kiss, still mindful of his cheek. He lost track of how long they sat their in his car, making out like a couple of teenagers, but once he pulled away it looked as if they both had open wounds on their face. He caught himself in the mirror and moaned again when he saw how absolutely destroyed he looked, Eddie's blood smeared all around his mouth."Of course you're into weird shit," Eddie grumbled. He picked up his discarded napkins and patted gently at his cheek. He stopped, though, when a high pitched whine left Richie on its own accord. "Oh, alright."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Bloody Love (Take Two)

**Author's Note:**

> blood kink was a prompt last year and i wrote [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021170) but didn't take it as far as i could have, so for this year's horror prompt around blood, i rewrote the ending and just went ham
> 
> obviously HUGE trigger warning for blood in this one richie lick's eddie's cheek wound and then uses the blood to jerk himself off 🤷♂️

Okay, no, Richie couldn't run away just yet. Guilt was already eating at him as he approached his car. He couldn't leave Eddie behind. Eddie had confided in him that he had no intention of returning to his wife, and Richie had said that he would take care of him. He couldn't go back on that promise. It'd be easy enough to say that he had dipped out to grab something from his car if Ben, the nosy bastard, said anything.

Except he wasn't a bastard. He was brave, unlike Richie.

He digressed.

He snuck back into the inn and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that no one was down in the lobby. But then he heard yelling coming from upstairs, and he went running. He didn't see Ben, but he could hear him yelling from one of the rooms. Eddie was kneeling in the hallway, Bev next to him caressing his cheek. Except that wasn't why she was touching his face. Eddie had blood flowing from his mouth, and Richie dropped like a ton of brick next to him and Bev.

"Jesus Christ, what happened?" he asked.

"Bowers..." Eddie said, but Bev shushed him.

"Don't talk, Eddie. It's only going to make it worse," she said. "I really think you need to get stitches."

"Stitches? There's no time for a hospital visit!" Richie yelled, but then he got an idea. "Unless I rush him right now. Yes, that'll work. That is exactly what I am going to do."

Bev seemed unwilling to let Richie take Eddie at first. She watched Richie intently for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, yeah. That'll probably be better than waiting for an ambulance. Eddie, honey, you think you can make it to Richie's car?"

"I think..." Eddie stopped and nodded when more blood came out of his mouth.

"Come on, Eds."

Richie took one of Eddie's hands as Bev took the other and they helped him up. Richie ushered Eddie out and to his car. A quick dig through his glove compartment revealed a few fast food napkins which he quickly handed over to Eddie. He pressed them under his bottom lip and gave Richie a thankful look. It didn't last long, however, because he most have caught the reflection of Richie's suitcases in the rear view mirror.

"What the fuck, Rich?" he asked.

"We're getting out of here, Eds," Richie said. He started the car and sped out of the parking lot. "We're leaving Derry, and we're not looking back. Like, this is insane. It's fucking insane, dude, and you and me? We can't do this. We're gonna go back to L.A. You can stay with me, and we'll just forget about all of this again. It'll be fine."

"How the fuck are we supposed to forget all of this? I'm going to have this giant fucking hole in my face."

"Hey, it'll be okay. We'll stop at a pharmacy once we get out of the town. I'll get some bandages and alcohol wipes and shit. You'll be good as new."

"That's not exactly what I meant," Eddie said, and Richie knew he was pissed. Normally getting his wound disinfected would have been all Eddie cared about. "How can I look at the scar and not remember how the fuck I got it? And then I'll remember we ran away. I don't think I can live with that."

Richie pulled into the next parking lot he could find and turned so he could look at Eddie.

"And I can't live with losing you again. I can't. Eds, you already got hurt, and that was just Bowers. I can't. I can't."

Richie hadn't realized he was crying until Eddie's bloody hand came up and wiped some of the tears away.

"Richie, you're not going to lose me, okay? We're gonna look out for each other from now on, right? Like you promised me last night?" Eddie's hand moved from Richie's face into his hair. "I don't want to lose you either, Richie. I... I want to let myself have this."

"You got me, Eds. I'm not going anywhere." The two of them laughed when they realized what he had said. "Okay, I guess that means if you wanna stay, then I'm staying. So, you remember where Derry's hospital is?"

"Yeah, lemme put the address in my phone. But first..." Eddie leaned over and kissed Richie's cheek. "A preview for later. Since I can't really..."

"I honestly don't give a shit about that," Richie said.

He swooped in and kissed Eddie. It was slick and tasted of iron, but Richie couldn't bring himself to care. He was kissing Eddie after loving him for his whole life. It was the missing piece he hadn't even really realized he had been missing. In that moment, he felt like he could take on Pennywise all on his own and come out victorious. He wanted to climb the tallest building in Derry, which admittedly wasn't that tall, and shout it from the rooftops. He loved Eddie Kaspbrak, and somehow he loved him back.

It took Eddie a moment to kiss him back and even then it was tentative. Richie was doing his best not to hurt his cheek, so it obviously was the blood that was freaking him out. Richie tried to portray that it wasn't an issue with him. In fact, he was oddly enjoying it. It was like it was proof that Eddie was still alive, he was there with him, and he wasn't going anywhere. Richie groaned as he got Eddie to deepen the kiss, still mindful of his cheek. He lost track of how long they sat their in his car, making out like a couple of teenagers, but once he pulled away it looked as if they both had open wounds on their face. He caught himself in the mirror and moaned again when he saw how absolutely destroyed he looked, Eddie's blood smeared all around his mouth.

"Of course you're into weird shit," Eddie grumbled. He picked up his discarded napkins and patted gently at his cheek. He stopped, though, when a high pitched whine left Richie on its own accord. "Oh, alright."

Richie leaned back in, but instead of kissing Eddie, he started licking at his cheek.

"Fuck, Eddie, you taste so good. I want to rub your blood all over me."

"Oh my God, Richie," Eddie said, sounding slightly disgusted, but he was working on unzipping Richie's pants. "Then do it. I want to see you come. Wrap your bloody hand around your cock for me."

"Fuck," Richie cursed again, but he followed Eddie's orders.

He got his pants down around his ass, with just enough freedom to pull his dick out of his boxers, and he started stroking himself fast and hard. He didn't want to stop looking at Eddie's face, where he was breathing heavily and blood was dripping down his cheek, but he also couldn't tear his eyes away from the head of his cock peaking through his bloody fingers. He could see the streaks of blood against his boxers and his skin and he groaned as he head fell forward against his chest. Looked like he was going to be able to keep his eyes trained anywhere, after all.

"Hey, Richie," Eddie said, and Richie forced himself to look back up. Eddie must have wiped his hand down his cheek, and he was holding said hand out as it dripped more blood onto Richie. "Can I?"

Richie nodded quickly, and Eddie wrapped his hand around him. He jerked Richie off a little more tentatively than the pace that Richie had been, but it felt even more incredible. The glide the blood provided and it being Eddie's hand and, fuck, the fact that they were in a car where anyone could walk onto them at any moment was all doing it for Richie, and he shouted once more as he came hot and hard all across the fucking dashboard.

"That was fucking amazing," he managed to get out.

He hadn't realized that he'd shut his eyes, but he slowly opened them so he could look over to Eddie with a smile. Eddie looked satisfied but not really as happy as Richie felt.

"That's good," he said, more blood coming out of his mouth. "Now can we go to the hospital?"

"Shit," Richie said, scrambling with his bloody and sticky hands to turn the key in the ignition. "I've got this. We're going to get you stitched up and as good as new in no time, Eds."

"Now why do I doubt you?" Eddie mumbled, and Richie couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the entire situation.

"Hey, I want you to be alright. If only because if you keep bleeding while we take that bitch ass clown down, I'm going to have a boner the whole time, and none of us want that."

"I hate you," Eddie said, although they both knew what he meant was, 'I love you.'


End file.
